silenthillfandomcom_ka-20200215-history
Silent Hill: Downpour
29 მარტი, 2012 5 აპრილი, 2012 8 ნოემბერი, 2012 (PS3) |ESRB= M (17+) |პლატფორმა=PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 |ძრავა=Unreal Engine 3 |რეჟიმი=Single-player |მატარებელი=ოპტიკური დისკი }} Silent Hill: Downpour (ქართ. საილენთ ჰილი: თავსხმა) Survival horror ჟანრის ვიდეო თამაშია, რაც Vatra Games-მა შექმნა და Konami Digital Entertainment-მა 2012 წლის მარტში გამოსცა. თამაშის სიუჟეტი გამოგონილ ამერიკულ ქალაქ საილენთ ჰილში ვითარდება. მისი გმირია მარფი პენდლტენი – პატიმარი, რომელიც ავტოავარიის წყალობით ციხეს თავს დააღწევს და ქალაქში დაიკარგება. თამაშში მე-3 პირის ხედვაა გამოყენებული და ის 3D-ს წარმოადგენს.„Silent Hill: Downpour” (მკვდარი ბმული). Konami Digital Entertainment. Konami Digital Entertainment, Inc.„Konami and Vatra present Silent Hill Downpour at three booths, debut 3D support at the 2011 Electronic Entertainment Expo“. Vatra Games. 2011-06-07 Silent Hill: Downpour კრიტიკოსებმა არაერთგვაროვნად შეაფასეს. საერთო ჯამში, წინამორბედ თამაშებთან შედარებით, მან ყველაზე დაბალი ქულები მიიღო. სიუჟეტი მარფი პენდლტენი, რომელიც სასჯელს ციხე რიალში იხდის, ოფიცერ ჯორჯ სიუელს იზოლირებული პატიმარ პატრიკ ნეიპიერის მოსაკლავად გაურიგდება. მოგვიანებით, ოფიცერ ენ კანინგჰემის მეთვალყურეობით მარფის სხვა ციხეში გადაყვანას დაუპირებენ. გზად პატიმრებით სავსე ავტობუსის წინ უფსკრული გაჩნდება. მძღოლი მანქანას მოასრიალებს, რაც მას გორაკიდან დააგორებს. მარფი გონს მოვა და გაქცევას დააპირებს. ენი მის შეჩერებას შეეცდება, თუმცა მოულოდნელად უფსკრულში ჩავარდება. საილენთ ჰილის გარეუბანში ხეტიალისას მარფი ფოსტალიონ ჰოუარდ ბლეკვუდს შეხვდება. მოგვიანებით, იგი სხვა სამყაროში მოხვდება, სადაც უფორმო სიცარიელეს დააღწევს თავს და კვლავინდებურად ნისლიან სამყაროში დაბრუნდება. საბაგიროს მეშვეობით იგი დევილზ პიტში გადაინაცვლებს, სადაც ტურისტულ გიდ ჯეი-პი სატერს შეხვდება, რომელიც მარფის მონათხრობს ყურადღებას არ მიაქცევს. მას შემდეგ, რაც მარფი შეიტყობს, რომ მას რვა ბავშვის სიკვდილში მიუძღვის ბრალი, სატერი კლდიდან გადახტება. საილენთ ჰილის ცენტრალურ ნაწილში მარფი კვლავ ენს გადაეყრება, რომელიც მას რაღაცაში დაადანაშაულებს, თუმცა მოსაკლავად ვერ გაიმეტებს და გაუშვებს. ურჩხულებით სავსე ქალაქში ხეტიალისას მარფი ბობი რიკსის რადიო გადაცემაში მოისმენს, თუ როგორ უძღვნიან მას სიმღერებს. მას შემდეგ, რაც იგი რადიოსადგურსა და რიკსს იპოვის, ეს უკანასკნელი გაამხელს, რომ დიდი ხანია, რაც ქალაქშია ჩარჩენილი და თავის დასაღწევად მარფის თავისი კატერის გამოყენებას შესთავაზებს, რომლის გასაღები მას მოპარეს. მათ საუბარს ენი გაწყვეტს, რომელიც მარფის დაკავებას შეეცდება, რაც მას არ დასცალდება, რადგან მათ თავს ურჩხულები დაესხმებიან. მარფი გონებას დაკარგავს და სხვა სამყაროში გადაინაცვლებს, სადაც იგი კვლავინდებურად სიცარიელეს დაუსხლტება და ურჩხულ უილმენს შეხვდება. მას შემდეგ, რაც მარფი სხვა სამყაროს თავს დააღწევს, იგი ნისლიან სამყაროში გაიღვიძებს. ჰოუარდ ბლეკვუდი მას წერილს გადასცემს, სადაც წერია, რომ იგი წმინდა მარიას მონასტერშია დაბარებული. იქ მისულ მარფის მონაზონი შეხვდება, რომელიც მას ამცნობს, რომ მორგში მისი ნათესავის ცხედარია. გზად მარფი პატარა ბიჭს შეხვდება, რომელიც ბუგიმენის განსადევნად მას ლექსის ნაწილების შეგროვებას დაავალებს. ობოლთა თავშესაფარში ხეტიალისას მარფის მოაგონდება, თუ როგორ დახრჩო მისი შვილი ჩარლი ნეიპიერმა. მარფი ლექსს მოიპოვებს და ბიჭთან დაბრუნდება, თუმცა მას ბუგიმენი დაასწრებს და ბიჭს მოკლავს. მას შემდეგ, რაც მარფი მორგში მივა, მკვდარ ბუგიმენზე მითითებით მონაზონი მას ეტყვის, რომ ის მისი შვილია. ბუგიმენი გაცოცხლება და მარფის შეებრძოლება. მარფი მას დაამარცხებს, კატერის გასაღებს მოიპოვებს და კატერს დაძრავს. მოულოდნელად, მის უკან ენი გაჩნდება, რომელსაც მისთვის დამუხტული პისტოლეტი აქვს დამიზნებული, და მას მობრუნებას უბრძანებს. მარფი მას არ დაემორჩილება და ენი გაისვრის. მარფი სხვა სამყაროში მოვა გონს, სადაც იგი უილმენს დაუპირისპირდება და მოკლავს. ამ დროს მას გაახსენდება, რომ დახმარების სანაცვლოდ სიუელმა მას ოფიცერ ფრენკ კოლერიჯის მოკვლა დაავალა. მარფი ძირს დაიხედავს და დაინახავს, რომ მოკლული უილმენის ნაცვლად მის ფეხებთან კოლერიჯის ცხედარია. ენი მას ეტყვის, რომ ფრენკი, რომელიც მან სიცოცხლის ბოლომდე ინვალიდის სავარძელს მიაჯაჭვა, მამამისი იყო, რის გამოც იგი მამის ყოველ დანახვაზე ურჩხულს – მარფის ხედავდა. მარფი ბუგიმენად გარდაიქმნება და ენს მოსაკლავად დაედევნება. თამაშის დასასრული მოთამაშის საქციელის შესაბამისად იცვლება. დასასრულებში „Forgiveness“ და „Truth and Justice“ ირკვევა, რომ კოლერიჯი სიუელმა მოკლა და დანაშაული მარფის დააბრალა. მანვე მოკლა ნეიპიარიც მას შემდეგ, რაც მარფიმ იგი სასტიკად სცემა. ენი მარფის აპატიებს და ეს ორი საილენთ ჰილის გარეთ გადაინაცვლებს. ენი პოლიციას შეატყობინებს, რომ მარფი მკვდარია და მას გაუშვებს. დასასრულ „Truth and Justice“-ში დამატებით ჩანს, თუ როგორ შედის სიუელის ოთახში ენი, რომელსაც ზურგს უკან რევოლვერი აქვს დამალული. თუ მარფი ენს მოკლავს, თამაში „Full Circle“-ით ან „Execution“-ით დამთავრდება, რომელთა მიხედვით მკვლელი მარფია. „Full Circle“-ში მარფი თავს იკლავს. იგი ციხის საკანში მოვა გონს. მას ჰოუარდის, ბობისა და ჯეი-პის ხმები ესმის. გისოსებს მიღმა უილმენი დგას, რომელიც მას უყურებს. მას შემდეგ, რაც იგი წავა, საკნის კარი გაიხსნება ნიშნად იმისა, რომ კოშმარი გრძელდება. დასასრულ „Execution“-ში მარფის საკუთარი შვილი ჩარლის მოკვლაც ბრალდება. მას სიკვდილით დასჯიან. თუ ენი მარფის მოკლავს, თამაში „Reversal“-ით დასრულდება: ენი ციხის საკანში იღვიძებს, პოლიციის ოფიცერი მარფი კი მისი გადაყვანის ბრძანებას გასცემს. ეს დასასრული თამაშის დასაწყისის მსგავსია იმ განსხვავებით, რომ მარფის ადგილას ენია, სიუელის ადგილას კი – მარფი. არსებობს ხუმრობა დასასრულიც – მარფი კოვზით გვირაბს გათხრის და თავს მის საპატივცემულოდ გამართულ წვეულებაზე ამოყოფს, სადაც მას ამ და წინა თამაშების პერსონაჟები მიეგებებიან. შექმნა Silent Hill: Downpour-ის ტრეილერი კონამიმ პირველად 2010 წლის აპრილში კალიფორნიაში გამართულ პრეს კონფერენციაზე აჩვენა და განაცხადა, რომ იმჟამად თამაშის შექმნაზე ჩეხური კომპანია Vatra Games მუშაობდა. Electronic Entertainment Expo 2010-ზე კონამიმ თამაში წარადგინა, როგორც „Silent Hill 8“ (ქართ. „საილენთ ჰილი 8“).ჯასტინ ჰაიუალდი (04-09-2010). „Konami Announces the Next Silent Hill“. 1UP.com. News Corporation 2010 წლის აპრილში Digital Development Management-მა Vatra-ს პროფილი გამოაქვეყნა, სადაც აღნიშნული იყო, რომ ეს უკანასკნელი რაღაც უსახელო პროექტზე მუშაობდა, ჟანრად კი მითითებული იყო „First-person shooter“ და „Action“,მაიკლ მაკუერტორი (2010-04-20). „Is The New Silent Hill A First Person Shooter?“. Kotaku რამაც წარმოშვა ეჭვი, რომ ახალი საილენთ ჰილი First-person shooter იქნებოდა, რაც არ გამართლდა. თამაშის საუნდტრეკი 2012 წლის 13 მარტს გამოვიდა. პირველად სერიების ისტორიაში კომპოზიტორია არა აკირა იამაოკა, არამედ დენიელ ლიხტი.ტიმ ტური „Interview: Dexter Composer Dan Licht On Silent Hill: Downpour“. Game Informer. GameStop Corporationმაიკ შრამი (2010-06-16). „Silent Hill 8 (working title) coming in 2011 from Vatra Games“. Joystiq. Weblogs, Inc. ვოკალისტი ძველებურად მერი ელიზაბეთ მაკგლინია,რიჩარდ მიტჩელი (2011-06-10). „Tomm Hulett on Silent Hill Collection, Downpour, Book of Memories and Korn“ რომელიც ორ სიმღერას ასრულებს. სიმღერა „Silent Hill“ ჯონათან დევისმა შექმნა და მას თავადვე მღერის. გამოსვლა თავდაპირველად თამაშის გამოსვლა 2011 წლის ოქტომბერში იგეგმებოდა,ტრისტან ოგილვი (2011-09-15). „TGS: Silent Hill: Downpour Needs More Work“. IGN. IGN Entertainment, Inc. რაც მოგვიანებით შეიცვალა და ჩრდილოეთ ამერიკაში ის 2012 წლის 13 მარტს გამოვიდა.ედი მაკუჩი (2012-01-12). „Silent Hill creeps up on March“. GameSpot. CBS Interactive Inc. ევროპასა და იაპონიაში თამაშის გამოსვლის თარიღებია 2012 წლის 29 მარტი და იმავე წლის 8 ნოემბერი. კრიტიკული შეფასება GameRankings-სა და Metacritic-ზე Silent Hill: Downpour-ის PS3-ის ვერსიამ 66.58%„Silent Hill: Downpour for PlayStation 3“. GameRankings და 64/100„Silent Hill: Downpour for PlayStation 3 Reviews“. Metacritic ქულა, Xbox 360-ის ვერსიამ კი 66.61%„Silent Hill: Downpour for Xbox 360“. GameRankings და 68/100„Silent Hill: Downpour for Xbox 360 Reviews“. Metacritic ქულა დააგროვა. Destructoid-მა მას 10-დან 8,ჯიმ სტერლინგი (2012-03-12). „Destructoid review“. Destructoid Gamespot-მა კი 7.5 ქულა„GameSpot review“. GameSpot UK დაუწერა. ამ უკანასკნელმა Silent Hill: Downpour შეაფასა, როგორც „დამატყვევებელი“ და სერიებში „ყველაზე ექსპანსიური“. ყველაზე დაბალი ქულა – 4.5/10 IGN-მა დაწერა.„IGN review“. IGN Review მისმა მიმომხილველმა ჰოპერმა დაიწუნა თამაშის გრაფიკა, ჩხუბები, ყურადღება გაამახვილა მის ტექნიკურ ხარვეზებზე, მოსაწყენ გეიმფლეისა და კვლევა-ძიებაზე. Zero Punctuation-ის ბენ კროშომ აღნიშნა, რომ Silent Hill: Downpour დასავლეთში შექმნილი საუკეთესო საილენთ ჰილი იყო, თუმცა მან დაიწუნა ურჩხულთა დიზაინი, ჰორორის არარსებობა და ის ფაქტი, რომ თამაშის გმირი ზოგ დასასრულში დამნაშავეა, ზოგში კი უდანაშაულო.http://www.escapistmagazine.com/videos/view/zero-punctuation/5595-Silent-Hill-Downpour საერთო ჯამში, წინა თამაშებთან შედარებით, Silent Hill: Downpour-მა მიმომხილველთა ყველაზე მკაცრი კრიტიკა დაიმსახურა და ყველაზე დაბალი ქულები აიღო. სქოლიო en:Silent Hill: Downpour es:Silent Hill: Downpour კატეგორია:თამაშები